


Love in the Light

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: He wants to see all of her.





	Love in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Eight prompt(s) used: One week/Azure  
> Pairing: Pansy/Theo  
> Kink: Partially clothed sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Love in the Light

~

It’d been one week since it had happened. Since she’d dragged him into an alcove, snogged him senseless, then hiked up her skirt and rode him until he’d spilled helplessly inside her. 

And somehow, afterwards, as he’d stood there and tried to find the right words to say, she’d slipped away and life had gone back to normal.

Except nothing was normal anymore. He’d _fucked Pansy Parkinson_ , something he’d dreamed about since he’d noticed girls were different and he liked them. Only he couldn’t tell anyone. 

One: he’d never do that to her. Even though he didn’t believe in any of that old-fashioned nonsense about girls saving themselves for marriage, he also knew other people did. 

Two: he really didn’t think it was his place to say. 

Three: if he said something, maybe she wouldn’t want to do it again. And he _really_ wanted to do it again. Although, from the way she ignored him the rest of the week, he wasn’t sure she even remembered they had done it in the first place. 

“What’s the matter with you?” 

Wincing, Theo’s eyes met Blaise’s in the mirror. “Huh? Nothing.” 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Pull the other one, mate. You’re distracted as fuck. And since when do you care about the colour of your shirt? It’s some bird, isn’t it?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Just because ‘fuck’ is your new favourite word doesn’t mean you have to use it in every sentence, and not everything’s about a woman.” 

Blaise snorted. “That means it’s _definitely_ about a woman. But whatever, keep it to yourself.” 

Theo turned away from the mirror. His azure shirt would have to do. “Thanks, I will.” 

At breakfast, Theo watched Pansy from the corner of his eye. She chatted with Daphne and Millicent, snarked about the Gryffindor girls, and basically didn’t seem to notice he was alive. 

In class she seemed to be paying attention to the lessons, which was more than Theo could say. He kept remembering how her breath had caught when she’d come, and the lavender scent of her skin.

At dinner, disgusted with himself, Theo ate quickly and left. After pacing around the library for a while, he walked back to Slytherin determined not to let her drive him mad. If she wasn’t going to acknowledge that there was something between them, then sod her…

The hand coming out of the alcove shocked him, but the press of her breasts against his chest wasn’t. His arms automatically went around her. “Again?” he whispered.

“Didn’t you have fun last time?’ she asked. 

“Yes. Of course—”

“Then shut up and enjoy it.” Turning away, Pansy arched her back and flipped up her skirt. She wasn’t wearing knickers. “Come on, then.” 

Fuck, she was tempting. The week before he’d not said a word, he’d just sunk inside her wet heat and rocked in and out until he’d come. But that wasn’t enough for him. Not with her. Spreading his hands on his arse, he leaned in and whispered, “Don’t you want to do this somewhere more comfortable?” 

She huffed. “That would mean people could see and know.” 

Theo pulled back. “Are you ashamed of me?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Pansy hung her head. “No one wants to be seen with _me_. Not since I tried to betray Saint Potter.” 

Theo sighed. “Pansy, I don’t care about that. And I would be proud to be seen with you. Fuck Potter.” 

Turning around, Pansy looked up at his, searching his eyes, the expression more vulnerable than he’d ever seen on her face. Then she smiled mischievously. “If that’s how you feel, I have the wrong bits for you, Nott.” 

Snorting, Theo pulled her close. “You have exactly the right bits for me, Parkinson.” And leaning down, he kissed her. 

For all her expertise at partially-clothed sex, her kiss was oddly innocent. When Theo slipped his tongue into her mouth, she winced, but then responded beautifully. 

“So,” he whispered, drawing away. “How about we do this in a bed without any clothes so I can see you?” 

“That means I get to see you, too,” she said. Then she sighed. “And all right. But if your reputation suffers, you’re to blame.” 

“I’ll remember that,” he said and, smiling, he drew her out into the light.

~


End file.
